Moving on
by mimzie
Summary: When Mark's wife leaves him Charlie volunteers Bella to help him around the house. Bella quickly becomes his punching bag. Does she tell Edward and risk getting Mark hurt? Or does she keep it a secret for as long as she can?
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any rights over Twilight!!**

**The format is a little weird in the middle...not sure why (could be my freakish comuter)!! **

**A/N1: So I got this idea while watching 'Private Practice'. I have never written anything like it therefore I don't know what it is like!! Please feel free to criticise or suggest things! Every little helps! **

**A/N2: This story in pre Breaking Dawn. Bella is still human, but engaged! **

**A/N3: Just for anyone who isn't sure; Mark is the cop that works with Charlie! **

**Enjoy!!**

I knocked on the door, pulling the sleeves of my jacket down further over my arms. It was too humid to be wearing it but I could not risk anyone seeing the purposeful bruises that littered my pale skin. Everyone would jump to the wrong conclusion, no-one would understand like I did. He never meant to hurt me. He was always really sorry afterward. I know that he totally appreciates what I am doing for him.

There were butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't seen Edward in three days, putting the reunion off until the bruises started fading slightly. Sadly, I couldn't possibly wait; I wasn't strong enough to survive another Edwardless day.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she opened the door. Without waiting for a reply she took my hand and dragged me up the stairs. "Edward had to step out for a second" she said as we walked. "But I wanted to give you a top that I bought for you."

By now was standing in front of Alice's extravagant closet gazing at her in wonder as she extracted a pretty baby blue V-neck top.

"Try it on" she ordered shoving an expensive top into my hands. I knew that there was no point in arguing but I couldn't hide the look of terror that dawned on my face when I realised that it was short sleeved. There was no way that I could hide the vicious bruises without the protection of sleeves.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled trying to buy time. "Maybe I could try it on later though…"

My suggestion was blown out of the water. "Please Bella" Alice pleaded. She slipped her hand into mine and led me to her bathroom. She all but pushed me in there and closed the door behind me.

After I had changed I studied myself in the mirror. The top did look nice but my eyes were immediately drawn to my battered skin. Most of the bruises were yellowing and fading, there were some fresh ones that looked awful and there was that big white bandage that I had awkwardly wrapped around a bad sprain on my wrist.

"What happened you?" Alice demanded in an appalled voice. She was no doubt picturing a dramatic scene in which I fell over and ended up in a hospital bed for days.

The sound of her voice made me jump, I hadn't heard her come in. "I fell" I answered with as much conviction as I could muster but of course the blood rushed to my cheeks giving me away. Even though I had successfully lied to Charlie, lying to Alice was going to be a little harder.

"Try again" she suggested folding her arms. I got a sinking feeling that I wasn't leaving this room until she had her information. She started tapping her foot impatiently. I could almost see her brain working behind her eyes.

"Edward doesn't have to know" I whispered resignedly. She would eventually figure it out, there was no point fighting that.

"I'll be the judge of that" she insisted. A look of sudden realisation materialized in her eyes. She knew. "Mark?" she asked in a haunting whisper. "I knew that Charlie shouldn't have left you with him. I knew that he was a creep. God, Edward is going to go ballistic…" she blustered. I stopped listening as she continued ranting.

I was in trouble now. She would let Edward know, he would hurt Mark and then his secret would be out. None of this was Mark's fault anyway. The poor guy's wife had just left him. Charlie had offered that I help him out during the day; cleaning the house, cooking for him and stuff like that. If I didn't keep getting things wrong there would be no need for him to punish me. Therefore, by default, it was all my fault.

"May I?" Alice asked gently, gesturing to the bandage.

I held out my arm in consent. Carefully, with her feather light touch, she unwrapped it. Her face remained emotionless as she examined my wrist. Without warning she grabbed my other wrist and dragged to Carlisle's office.

"Bella?" he asked curiously as we rudely stormed into his room.

"It's nothing," I mumbled as I saw him peer at my arms in astonishment "just a few bruises."

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly appearing business like.

I had my lie prepared "I was rushing to answer the door and I tripped" There was a strange, undeserved air of confidence in my voice. Maybe I was getting better at lying.  
Alice knew that I was lying but said nothing to tell inform Carlisle otherwise. Although she didn't give me away, I knew that Carlisle didn't believe me for a fraction of a second.  
With gentle hands he examined my wrist. With a quiet voice he asked me how I had treated it. With worried eyes he evaluated my every expression and movement.  
"I assume," he mumbled after he had finished re-bandaging my wrist "that we are not telling Edward?"  
"Please" I pleaded equally as quiet.  
Carlisle just nodded and started putting away the equipment he had been using.  
"Thanks for this Carlisle. I know that, even though you wouldn't dream of saying so, you disapprove of this but believe me when I say that my decision not to tell Edward is in an effort to protect him. If he gets hurt because of this situation I will never forgive myself."  
Carlisle was about to answer when Alice grabbed my wrist again. (That was really starting to annoy me!) "He'll be home in a second and you need to put your jacket back on"  
I nodded quickly allowing myself to be dragged along behind her. She ushered me into her room, replaced my jacket and fixed my tousled hair seconds before a quiet tap on Alice's door alerted us to his presence. My heart started to race as I realised that in under a minute I would be in Edward's arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"Come in" she called in her melodic tone.

Before my brain could register any definite series of events I was being cradled in Edward's arms. He bent down and kissed me gently.

"Never, ever, leave me for that long again" he warned, kissing me again.

"Not an issue" I promised, not knowing if I would be able to remain true to my word. Would I have to evade him again for days? Would I be able to? The last three days were possibly three of the longest days of my life. I silently prayed that I would never let myself be put in that position again.

I was so lost in Edward's golden eyes that I had forgotten Alice's presence until I heard her clear her throat in a very dainty way. Edward turned me to face her.

"There's my Bella again" she sighed to herself before pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry" she assured me in a whisper. "Everything is going to be fine. I am going to go and sort this whole thing out and Edward will remain clueless"

"Clueless of what?" Edward asked suspiciously, his faultless hearing giving us away.

We both ignored him.

"Alice, I am more than able to look after myself. I should be the one telling _you_ not to worry" I declared.

"One of the many advantages of having a vampire as a best friend is that you never have to worry or watch your back" she chimed with a smile that could only make me apprehensive. I watched her float out of the room trying to figure out what she was going to do. I had no doubt that she would be keeping a closer eye on my future from now on.

"Clueless to what?" Edward pressed, his voice becoming impatient.

"It's nothing." I smiled guiltily. Attempting to lie to him was so much harder than attempting to lie to Carlisle and Alice. I placed my arms back around his waist "Why don't we move back to your room?" I whispered suggestively. I knew that he wouldn't turn me down; a fool proof way of buying more time.

"So" Edward asked after he had finally prised his lips from mine. "Can I assume that the fact that you are wearing a jacket on the hottest day this summer has something to do with whatever little secret you and Alice have?" I couldn't help but notice the hint of resentment in his velvet voice.

Deciding that it would be better not to answer I just moved closer to Edward's perfect body seeking the comfort I so craved. He ran his fingers absent-mindedly through my hair as he waited for the response that he would never get.

"Bella?" he said eventually, obviously not satisfied with my dismissive silence. "What's going on?"

"Please don't wreck this" I pleaded. "Don't push this or I will get up and leave right now." There was little conviction in my voice and not much belief in his golden eyes as we both knew I was highly unlikely to ever walk out on Edward. All the same he didn't press the subject anymore.

"I love you" I whispered almost soundlessly, hoping that it would be some consolation to my darling Edward.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	2. Keep Fighting

****

Disclaimer:

**I don't own or have any right over Twilight!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!! Ye are the bestest!!**

I managed to keep the secret from Edward. Although I knew that it wasn't exactly a good thing I couldn't help but feel a little superior. I had never managed to do that before. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

I was still congratulating myself as I was preparing Mark's dinner the following evening. My little tête-à-tête with Edward had made dealing with Mark somewhat easier. The thought of him didn't daunt me as much.

Everything was going fine until it came to serving dinner. I put the plate of carefully prepared chicken in the place in front of him. I turned to let him eat in peace but my left arm was seized tightly.

"I didn't ask for this," he hissed. I glanced back at him. His eyes were manic. There was no hope that I would get away from this unscathed. "I wanted fish" he continued.

With as much patience as I could muster I reached to take his plate. I thought back. I specifically remembered Mark saying to use the chicken before it went rancid. He was in the wrong but I was not about to correct him. His grip tightened on my arm impeding me.

"Why do you do this to me Bells?" he snarled.

I remained quiet, hoping that my silence would be enough.

Apparently it wasn't. This time, not only did his grip intensify but he also twisted my arm behind my back. I didn't have to be a vampire to hear something in my arm snap. It took all my willpower not to scream out in anguish.

"Why Bells?" Mark repeated. He sounded no less sinister.

"It was an accident," I lied quickly, eager to put the blame on myself. "I wasn't paying full attention to what I was doing."

"Try to do better next time," he ordered in a softer, more apologetic tone. "You know I hate having to discipline you."

I nodded and rushed back into the kitchen to carry out his bidding.

* * *

After I had prepared Mark's dinner to his satisfaction and tidied up afterward I was eager to escape home. I couldn't use my left arm because it was still cripplingly painful. This made driving quite difficult.

It took me twice as long to make the ten minute journey. As I pulled in home I realised that this wasn't where I needed to be. I needed to get to Carlisle so that he could do something to my arm. I needed to get to Alice so that she could comfort me. But most of all I needed to get to Edward just so I could be close to him.

I continued driving, horrifically slow even by my standards. When I finally arrived at the house I noticed Alice sitting on the steps waiting for me, Jasper by her side.

"Carlisle's waiting for you" she whispered as soon as I was close enough to hear.

"You saw?" I asked surveying her downcast look. She looked utterly distraught. Jasper was watching her with wary eyes; he wouldn't dare mess with her emotions unless he really had to. But right now I could see that he was dying to help.

She shook her head slowly. "I just saw that you wanted Carlisle to check on your hand. Ugh! Why can't I see this?"

"It is hardly premeditated" I said in an attempt to soothe her. "Surely you would only be able to see what Mark is up to if he planned these things." I was only guessing but the look on her face made me think I was making some sense.

Before she could contemplate my suggestion Edward had joined us.

"Bella" he greeted, obviously elated. He wrapped his arms around me, making me wince as he unintentionally pressed against my sore arm. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to look after Mark today."

"Well, I did but…" I floundered.

Alice saved me. "She fell and hurt her arm. She wanted Carlisle to take a look at it. Are you going to take her up or am I?" she sounded so matter of fact.

As everyone expected, Edward accompanied me to Carlisle's office. He didn't say a word as both he and Carlisle analysed my battered arm. His eyes never moved off Carlisle's face. It was as if he was trying to gauge something.

Carlisle was silent while he strapped my sore arm. After he was done he surveyed my face.

"This has to stop" he muttered. "It is so unsafe for you. And it is getting worse. It can only degenerate further. If Alice isn't seeing this it makes it more precarious."

Edward was watching, clueless but tense. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around me as a way of protecting me.

"Its okay" I reassured him. "It really doesn't matter. He really doesn't mean it. I just keep messing things up, what else should he do?"

Carlisle looked repulsed for a moment. I saw Edward's eyes flash dangerously out of the corner of my eye.

"Well if you wont allow us to intervene you should tell somebody else. Charlie? Jacob?" I knew that he was only making these suggestions to help but I couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal.

"I'll think about it" I promised.

"You need to do more than that." Carlisle said sadly. "Or I will have to step in. Of course I should have intervened the moment that Alice told me…" he trailed off uncertainly. "I'll leave you and Edward to talk about this." With one last sorrowful look he left the room.

I unhurriedly turned to face Edward. I smiled weakly, unable to think of what to say.

"Bella?" he asked torturously. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to sidetrack him. "Nothing for you to worry about anyway."

Of course he had already seen what was 'going on' in Carlisle's head or at least parts of it so there was no point attempting to lie. This also meant that he didn't have to wait for my side.

"You can't go see Mark anymore" he ordered, sounding domineering. There was also a note of finality in his voice. Apparently I wasn't allowed to argue this point.

"No!" I protested loudly. "No Edward. I am helping both him and Charlie by doing this. The guy is going through a hard time at the moment. He needs someone."

"This isn't a negotiation" Edward hissed. He was obviously holding so much back.

"If you are trying to organise my life then you are like him. No actually you are worse. Mark would never interfere in my life" I spat. I was angry at him for deciding what I could and couldn't do. But it was also annoying that he couldn't see Mark's point of view. He was going through a really hard time and Edward didn't care. "Alice" I called decisively.

Edward looked like he was about to say something but Alice had appeared in the room before he could.

"I can't drive with my arm. Would you mind bringing me home?" I asked her without taking my eyes from Edward. I saw flicker something in his eyes. Hurt? Distress? Alice consented uneasily. As we left the room I turned back to face him. "Don't bother coming around tonight" I murmured. "I…uh…want to be on my own for a while."

I left before I could note his reaction.

* * *

"I'm off" I called to Mark from the front hall. Seeing as I had a relatively good day I was planning on going to see Edward and make up before I had to make Charlie's dinner. I felt kind of bad about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at him, he was only trying to help.

"Hang on one second" Mark called; there was no doubting the maliciousness in his raspy voice. My stomach dropped to the floor. Subconsciously I balled my fists, not as if I was going to use them.

"I just want to say bye" he smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, but rather a leering one. I didn't know what to expect but I was pretty sure that it was not just going to be a friendly goodbye.

I kept my gaze on the ground, not saying a word. The less I argued the quicker it would be over.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he snarled.

I could feel my heart beginning to race but I held my tongue. Anything I said would only aggravate him. I had no idea where this temper had come from. Ten minutes ago he was chatting about his day at work and now I was cowering in front of him, waiting for him to hurt me. My hands were starting to tremble. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

'_Go to your happy place' _I ordered myself. Immediately I thought of myself in the comfort of Edward's arms. I was happy there; I was safe there.

I was waiting for his fist to hit me or for him to grab my arm. Therefore I was completely taken by surprise when I was shoved against the wall. Without much concern he started unbuttoning my blouse.

I gasped. I knew that I should be fighting him off; I should be scratching him and kicking him and biting him but I couldn't move. I was completely prostrate with fright, terror and shock. I closed my eyes letting tears flow freely down my cheeks. What would I do when I was released? I wanted to go straight to Edward. I wanted to lie in his arms and let him look after me.

This image was the only thing that was completely freaking out. As Mark started slipping my blouse off I heard a threatening snarl. Suddenly Mark was thrown off me. I took a deep breath trying to hold back the sobs to give the appearance of dignity. I was enveloped in a strong pair of marble arms. I was gently rocked and soothed. I was vaguely aware of someone speaking harshly.

"Come on Bella" Alice's voice whispered into my ear. She helped me into standing position and supported my weight. I turned and saw Emmett following. Alice followed my eye line. "I had to bring someone with me" she explained. "He was the first person I could find. You want me to bring you to Edward now?"

I nodded weakly and surrendered to the tears.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	3. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any right over Twilight!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!! Ye are so fantastic!! I have Chapter 4 written so I will put it up in a day or two! **

"Alice? Emmett?" I heard Edward's voice echo from the porch as we approached. He was obviously raising his voice for my benefit.

Both Alice and Emmett exchanged a glance before Emmett mumbled back "Yeah, it's us."

"Where the hell have you been?" Another voice demanded. Undoubtedly Rosalie.

"Bella needed us" Emmett replied in a monotone, giving nothing away.

Even though I could only see Edward's outline I noticed him tense instantly. "Bella?" he called in a gentle voice.

I continued to cling to Alice. The tears, still unrelenting had made speaking impossible.

"She's fine," Alice responded in my place "just a little shaken."

By now we had joined the others on the porch. Hesitantly I moved from Alice's arms and into Edward's. I couldn't help but wonder if he would refuse me after yesterday. But automatically he put he arms around me and crooned quietly in an attempt to soothe me.

"Jasper," Alice called in a concerned voice "deal with this please."

It seemed that Edward was going to protest but I wasn't sure as a warm fuzzy feeling filled me. The feeling of utter grief slipped away leaving a carefree feeling. My eyes started to feel heavy. Obligingly I closed them letting the fear as despair slip away.

As my eyes slowly forced themselves I looked around, a little dazed. I was situated in the Cullen's sitting room, on one of the expensive leather couches. The Cullens were also here, but involved in various activities. Esme and Rosalie seemed to be watching some movie on television. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in a corner, speaking in angry hisses. I noticed Emmett's eyes had a tendency to flicker towards me, a protective look in his topaz eyes. Carlisle was by the piano putting away some medical equipment. Alice was sitting by my feet, watching me defensively. I realised then, that I was lying in Edward's arms. With a start I released that his shirt was soaked through, most probably with my tears.

"Hey" I croaked. My throat felt read raw.

"Hi" came the warm reply.

"What time is it?" I asked. It was dark outside, but I didn't think that it could be too late.

"About 3am."

"Crap" I muttered as I scrambled to get off the couch, I had been asleep for close on twelve hours. A firm hand restrained me.

"It's okay Bella" Alice said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Esme rang Charlie and told him that you crashed on the couch. He's not expecting you back tonight."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks" I muttered in Esme's general direction.

Now that I could relax again I settled back into Edward's arms. "Sorry" I whispered eventually. I felt Edward tense but I continued. "Sorry for ruining a perfectly good shirt. Sorry for snapping at you yesterday. Sorry for not listening to you. You were right and I was an idiot. Just…sorry."

I felt him sigh. "I am the one that should be sorry Bella."

This guy deserved a round of applause. How the hell did he always manage to put himself in the wrong no matter what I did? He was a sucker for punishment.

"Edward Cullen," I exclaimed "if you, somehow, use your twisted logic to make it look like you are the one in the wrong I…I will…well I don't know what I will do but it will be dramatic."

He chuckled feebly. "I love you so much Bella. If anything were ever to happen you, especially something I could have deterred, I would never forgive myself." He bent down and tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going out for a while" he whispered abruptly. "You'll be okay without me?"

I wanted to tell him that no, I would not be okay. If anything I would be the opposite. Even with all the other Cullens I would be totally desolate. The second I left his arms a part of me would be missing and I wouldn't be whole until he was back. But I was not going to make him feel tied to me in anyway so I smiled weakly and said "Yes, of course."

With a swift kiss and a weak smile he got up to move.

"Sit down" Alice hissed. "Don't you dare go through with it. And if, despite my warning, you do attempt to fulfil this cruel plan, I will send Jasper and Emmett after you and you won't know what hit you." The threat was very clear, but Edward didn't seem too worried. Nevertheless he did stop to reason with Alice.

"I am not letting him get away with this. He has gone too far and I am _not _letting this one slide."

I was beginning to see where this was going. Alice saw Edward going to Mark and 'avenging' me. I started to panic. My chest tightened making breathing difficult. I could practically hear my heart thumping in my chest. This was the situation I had being trying to avoid. Edward was risking himself for me. A wave of utter panic engulfed me. My vision was blurring. I couldn't think straight. I didn't even know who it was that was gathering around me.

"You're doing her no favours by doing this" I heard Jasper comment quietly. I felt someone take my hand. When I glanced up I released that it was Carlisle. He talked to my calmly in an attempt to make me relax. I felt my breathing even out and my heart slow down. When I was calm enough to feel embarrassed Carlisle released my hand.

I took a quick glance around the room. Both Edward and Jasper had gone. "Where is he?" I questioned frantically.

"He's being looked after. He'll be back within the next five minutes" Alice soothed. "But its probably better that he isn't here for this…" she trailed off uncertainly. I had a feeling that this might get slightly awkward.

"Bella," Carlisle began, sounding totally professional. "Has Mark ever been…inappropriate before?"

I thought for a moment. Did I tell them about the uncomfortable touches and suggestive glances or did I simply lie. I decided to mediate.

"Has he ever tried to rape me before? No." Seeing as this was the truth I was able to say it without blushing.

"That wasn't the question Bella" Carlisle corrected me calmly. Wow, he hasnt letting me get away with anything.

I gazed at the ground, unable to face their understanding eyes. A tear flowed unhindered down my cheek giving me away before I even opened my mouth. "No, he has not" I lied. My voice was no more than a whisper.

"This is sick" Emmett exclaimed. "What he is doing is despicable and vile and he has to be thought a lesson. But you…you are defending him? We are trying to help you and you are lying in an attempt to protect him. If I had my way, Edward, Jasper and I would beat that guy to a pulp. And that's no less than what he deserves. I would so be out there, kicking his ass, right now except Carlisle would rather stay lawful about this. So we are obeying him, for now. But, for Christ's sake Bella, you must…"

"I must what Emmett?" I demanded cutting across him. "I must fight back right? At the very least I must report him to the police right? So let's say, hypothetically, that I wander into the police station tomorrow morning with the intention of reporting this creep. Who will be the cop at the desk? Who will be the one taking my statement? It will be Mark! Would the community take the word of a hormonal teenager over a reputable member of the community? Dream on! Of course, I could always tell my father. Tell him that his colleague and close friend is an exasperating brute. But I couldn't put him through all that, it wouldn't be fair. And then there is my personal favourite option; let Edward wreak whatever revenge he sees fit. But that could easily put all you guys in danger and I would never let that happen. Do you know, I have even toyed with the idea of…ending it all, of just driving off a cliff or something but that would leave too many people hurt and I couldn't stand that. So, I have no more options left other than to endure the torture that is dished out to me." I wiped the tears that were obstructing my vision. The tears were now flowing freely, making speaking very difficult but I persisted. "Don't you _dare_ think that I haven't thought about this. Don't you dare assume that I don't get up every morning a pray for some scapegoat. I am not being weak by taking no action, I promise you that much."

I looked around at my shocked audience. I was barely able to maintain eye contact as I tried to figure out what effect my words had on them. There was an immense pity in everyone's eyes. Emmett looked hugely apologetic. Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Thank God the Jasper wasn't here; he would have been driven mad by the emotion overload.

"God," I muttered as I wiped the continuous flow of tears. "I'm sorry about the dramatics."

"Dearest Bella," Esme said wretchedly "my youngest daughter, there is no need for you to apologise. You have been going through a horrendous ordeal that no-one your age, or any age for that matter, should have to face. I understand what you are going through having been in a similar situation myself. But worse than anything, you are facing it predominantly alone. I just want to remind you that while my family and I have a say in it, you will never be alone." At this point she floated toward me. She produced a tissue and began to wipe my tears like any concerned mother. Without much resistance from me, Esme lay me back down on the couch. "Now, go to sleep my precious Bella. You need rest; you'll have a busy day tomorrow."

I wanted to ask what was so special about tomorrow, but with one reserved glance I was silenced. Tenderly Esme kissed my forehead before covering me with a warm blanket. I vaguely heard her ordering the others to be quiet. It wasn't long before I passed out due to sheer exhaustion.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	4. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any rights over Twilight whatsoever!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!**** Ye make me smile!! Chapter 5 is done (I love being organised!) so I will probably upload it tomorrow!**

**A/N1: So, I was on Wikipedia and for some random reason I looked up Esme. I found out about her background (so sad) but it turns out that it fits in perfectly with my story! I have embellished a few details but otherwise it is legit! Here goes: **

When I finally woke up I was feeling relaxed and refreshed. To my joy, I felt a pair of hard arms around me. As I stretched slightly, I felt someone kiss the crown of my head.

"Morning Bella" Edward greeted in his velvet voice.

With much difficulty I turned to face him. It was only then I realised that I wasn't on the couch anymore but rather in Edward's king-size bed.

"I thought you might be more comfortable up here" he chuckled in answer to my bemused look.

I wasn't sure if I was meant to be angry at him for leaving me last night in order to hurt, maim and/or kill Mark. But as I looked into those mystifying topaz eyes I wondered how I could bear to be mad at him.

"Good morning" I smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

"Sorry for abandoning you last night" his face was now serious. "I heard that you put Emmett in his place though."

I cringed. "You heard about that?"

"Most of it. They all seem to be hiding pieces of it from me." A crease had appeared in his forehead. Apparently Edward didn't like being out of the loop.

With a smile I kissed him again, this time with a bit more fervour. Just as he was starting to return the kiss there was a light tap on the door.

Edward pulled away and sighed. His cool breath brushed my cheek sending shivers down my spine.

"Esme wants to know are you ready to get up. It seems that you're going out with her today." Edward informed me.

Obediently I got up. I realised that someone, probably Alice, had laid out some clothes on a chair. A pair of jeans, almost certainly designer and a black long sleeved top which had the most beautiful cut were waiting for me. I grabbed them and escaped to Edward's en suite. It was the first time that I had had a chance to survey yesterday's damage. There were fresh bruises on my arms and my back was killing me from where I had been slammed into the wall. I could only imagine how bruised that would be. Although I had no intention of telling Edward, the pain was crippling. I would have to ask Carlisle for a painkiller.

When I had dressed, Edward brought me downstairs. As I walked my brain registered a symphony of the most delicious smells; cinnamon, waffles, coffee, a zesty smell and a myriad of others. As I entered the kitchen I was shocked to see Alice standing in front of the oven, contentedly cooking while humming random notes.

"I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast so I cooked a selection" she explained with a smile.

That morning I feasted on omelet, waffles, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, fruit salad, French toast, café latte and quite a few things that I didn't recognise but tasted delicious. I hadn't realised how hungry I had been. It was well over twelve hours since I had eaten last. Edward watched me with an amused expression. His eyes never moved away from my own as I gazed lovingly back.

After breakfast I told Edward that I wanted a private word with Carlisle. Although I could see that he wasn't too pleased, he consented. Carlisle examined by back and reluctantly agreed that painkillers were probably a good idea. All in all the morning had been pretty good.

It wasn't until early afternoon that Esme informed me that it was time to go. It was only going to be the two of us. This didn't make me feel in the least awkward; in fact I was looking forward to it. The same way that Esme saw me as her daughter, I saw her as a mother figure that I loved very much.

Esme had taken the liberty of telling Charlie that I was spending the day with her. She had also sent Alice around to Mark's place to explain why I wouldn't be turning up today. She had refused to tell me where we were going until I was handed my plane ticket. It seemed that we were headed to Columbus.

What was in Columbus? Why did I need to go to Columbus? Esme refused to answer my questions. She just told me to wait and see. Although she did promise me that we were not going shopping, that was a relief. The airplane trip didn't take too long. It felt like we had barely got up before we were landing again.

Esme had a car waiting at the airport. It was a red Mini Cooper. Even I had to admit, it was an infinitely cute car. Without much haste we drove out to the suburbs. I watched as the practical suburban houses flew by. As we left the residential area and drove further into the country I wondered again where we were going.

Abruptly Esme took a right down a narrow lane. After a minute or two we arrived outside a graveyard. I glanced at Esme; who knew she could be so macabre? Her eyes looked glassy as she gazed straight ahead. With a sudden movement she reached back and retrieved a bunch of tiger lilies that I didn't even know was there.

"Ready?" she asked me with a half hearted smile.

I nodded, and followed her out of the car. The graveyard was nice as graveyards go. The graves were well kept and the grass had obviously been cut recently. As we walked up a worn path there was a border of red and white tulips. But Esme led me away from the path, toward an overgrown section. The tombstones here were crumbling and older than the others. There was ivy creeping up some of them all in all giving them an antique look. There was only one grave in this section that looked like someone tended to it. This was the one we stopped in front if.

I strained my eyes to read the name; _Charles Evenson_. This name didn't ring any bells. I watched as Esme slowly bent down and replaced the dying lilies that adorned the grave with the fresh one she had just brought.

"Tiger lilies were his favourite" she muttered. "He used to love when I had lilies in the house; he said that it made him feel happy. Apparently the mirrored his strength. Every time I come up here, I bring him some lilies."

There was a look of distaste in her usually kind eyes and a bitterness in her usually soft voice. "Bella," she continued "Meet my husband."

Her husband? I racked my brain trying to remember Edward ever mentioning Esme's husband but I came up empty. I studied Esme's face. All the kindness and love was gone and it had been replaced with unadulterated hatred.

"Edward probably never mentioned this to you" she continued. I noticed fondness had softened her tone as she talked about her eldest son. "He would see it as an intrusion, no doubt. But I figure that now would be a good time to tell you. My parents had always wanted me to get married. Even though I wanted nothing more than to become a teacher I decided to honour their wishes. When I was twenty-two I married Charles. I never really loved him; I was indifferent to him in a lot of ways. I guess he didn't really love me either because shortly after we got married he became…abusive. He terrified me. I couldn't so much as move without fearing his wrath. But I wasn't alone. My parents taught me to keep face, probably to keep me from shaming the family more than anything else. To my utmost relief he was drafted into World War I. While he was away, I began to get my life back. There was some amount of normality again. Unfortunately shortly after he returned I found out that I was pregnant. I fled to my sister up north. And…I guess you know most of the rest of the story."

Once again, tears were leaking from my eyes. I didn't even bother wiping them away. Poor Esme! She had always seemed so strong. I would have never guessed that she had been forced to live through this nightmare. All my empathy flooded toward her as I watched her gaze at the grave of her dead husband.

"The point is," Esme continued "that I know exactly what you are going through and you must not go through it on your own because you are not on your own. If you ever need my help I am her. And I can say that for every member of my family. Okay?"

I nodded, unable to trust my voice.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked rhetorically. "Everyone, including me, is going to tell you to avoid Mark like the plague but I know you won't listen. You have promised to look after him and you will, no matter what anyone says. But be careful because I can guarantee that this will get worse before it gets better. Don't get hurt like I did Bella. Let us help you, let us protect you. Because if you do get in over your head and you make a rash decision like driving off a cliff, as you suggested last night, none of us would ever be able to forgive ourselves." Her voice was quiet but sincere.

She didn't move, probably waiting for me to find my voice. There was contempt written all over her face as she looked at the grave. I didn't want that but at the same time I wanted to walk away from the while Mark thing as strongly as she have walked away from her ordeal. I really had only one feasible option.

"I think I need your help Esme" I whispered eventually. "I think really need your help."

It was Esme's turn to nod. She wrapped her arms around me, soothing me until my tears ceased. "I'll always be here for you honey. Now lets go back home to Edward before he gets too worried."

I smiled weakly and thanked her. With her arm still around me she led me back to the car.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	5. Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any right over Twilight!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!**** You guys really are wonderful! This story was only meant to be about 5 chapters long but I think I might manage a few more chapters! I m beginning to find Bella a bit annoying but hopefully after this chapter I will be able to make her less…OOC! **

The trip home was quiet, we were both lost in our own thoughts. No doubt Esme was reliving her marriage, the pain, the humiliation, the longing for something more. But she was one of the lucky ones. She had found her Carlisle. She had gotten her happily ever after.

I was contemplating what was next for me. I had, of course, already found my soul mate. I adored Edward more than anything else in my world, or any. I knew that I was hurting him by refusing to leave Mark on his own. But I had to look at this from all sides, including Mark's. This guy had just had his heart broken. His wife, whom he loved very much, had left him. He was now all alone in the world. I refused to leave him to fend for himself, even if he did slip up every now and again. Anyway, he wouldn't get so angry if I didn't keep making mistakes.

Who was I kidding? I knew that was crap. I had told myself nothing else for weeks. I had told myself that this was all my fault, but I had never really believed it. Mark was just a jerk and nothing I did or didn't do would change that. I guess that I had just been looking for a way to justify what he was doing.

As soon as I got that clear in my head it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like all my insecurities relating to Mark were melting away. The next time I would face that creep I wouldn't be a timid, quaking child. I would be Bella Swan and I could take anything on.

"Esme," I said confidently as we were getting into Carlisle's Mercedes (which Esme had borrowed) "Mark's a creep."

"He sure is honey" Esme smiled. The usual twinkle had returned to her eyes, the hatred and bitterness a distant memory.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, both Carlisle and Edward appeared on the porch. Were they really that lost without us? Before the car had even stopped completely Edward had opened my door.

"Missed you" I said beaming up at him.

"Not half as much as I missed you" he amended. I allowed him to help me out of the car. "Want to go somewhere?" he offered, it was hard to miss the longing in his voice.

I nodded eagerly but I told him to hang on a second. I then turned to Esme. "Thank you" I said. "Today really helped. Things are a lot clearer in my head now."

"Anytime, my darling" Esme assured me. "Take care of her Edward."

Naturally Edward nodded, before scooping me off my feet. At breakneck speed he brought me to our meadow. There he laid me gently on the ground before joining me.

"How was your trip?"

"Poor Esme" I gushed. "I never realised that she had had such an awful life. I can only wonder how she manages to keep so optimistic and cheerful the whole time."

"Years of experience" Edward said in answer my rhetorical question. "But that's not what I meant Bella. How was the trip for you? Did it help?"

"Yeah, I think it did." I said with a smile "Esme gave me a lot to think about. I won't be so scared the next time I have to face Mark."

"You're not going to face him again." Edward corrected.

"Yes, I am Edward! He needs me."

"No Bella, _I _need you. Mark needs a punching bag. I forbid you to see him again."

"You forbid me? Are you seriously trying to dictate what I do with my life again?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe, yes!"

"Take me home Edward" I said suddenly.

"I'm only trying to help"

"I know. But I've got a headache and I just want to go home." I lied. I was infuriated that he was trying to control me again. He was deciding what was best for me but he didn't have a clue. I had to get away from him now.

"We don't have a car so I will have to carry you" he said almost apologetically.

I rolled my eyes and allowed him to pick me up. I then closed my eyes trying to let my anger and annoyance slip away. I didn't want to be angry at Edward. In reality it was the last thing in the whole world that I actually wanted. And yet a part of me wanted to hit him…really hard! (Not that that would make much of a difference to him).

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly. The guy sounded so unsure that it almost broke my heart.

"I'll be at school all day and then at Mark's for the evening" I said tartly. "If I see you at some stage, fantastic if not…" I trailed off, specifically leaving that part up to his imagination. I could almost see the heinous things running through his head at that very moment. I felt a faint twinge of guilt. What was I doing? Edward wasn't the one I should be torturing. God, my head really did hurt from all this rationalising. "I love you like crazy" I muttered more to myself than him but it seemed to make him brighten a little bit.

Before he let me down I took his face in my hands and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss that we had had in a while and Edward didn't break it. When he put me down it was only to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands roam my imperfect body; memorising me and never wanting to let me go.

Eventually his more moral side kicked in and he pulled away.

"I love you too Bells" he whispered before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

School, the following day, couldn't have been more boring. I spent the day humouring Jessica by listening to her gossip. Just to escape I spent lunch hour in the library catching up on homework rather than gracing the cafeteria.

I was avoiding contact with Alice and Edward. I was still angry at Edward for yesterday and if I spent time with Alice, and not him, it would only make him feel bad. After two or three classes they grudgingly got the message and gave me some space. Though I did notice both of them giving me worried glances throughout the day. By the end of lunch I had had enough. Seeing as I had triple gym afterwards I decided that I could afford to go home sick.

I didn't have to work too hard to convince the secretary that I was sick. I actually looked awful. I hadn't slept a wink last night. All I could think about was Edward, normally that wasn't a bad thing but in these circumstances it just made me feel guilty.

Although I assured them that I could drive home, the school was obliged to phone a cab. Apparently it was an insurance risk to allow sick teenagers to drive home. Maybe Alice would bring my truck home. I hoped that she had seen my suggestion or else getting to school tomorrow would be tricky.

I spent the day at home attempting to sleep. After about an hour and a half, when I realised that sleep wasn't going to come I decided to go to Mark's a bit earlier. I figured that the sooner I was there, the quicker I would be able to get back to Edward and apologise for being an idiot all day. In my sleep deprived state I could see no flaws in this plan.

My heart was in my mouth as I knocked on the door. I felt so stupid for coming back here. Already my breathing getting shallower and my pulse was racing. Images of that night were flashing before my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to run into Edward's arms and never leave. It wasn't too late. I could still turn around. I was genuinely dreading this, until I saw Mark's face when he saw me.

His usually harsh face lit up into a warm genuine smile. His hard eyes softened somewhat. All in all he didn't look so scary anymore.

"Hey Bella" he greeted as he ushered me into the sitting room. "Listen, I want to talk to you before you started working. Please take a seat."

Hesitantly I sat on the worn cushionless sofa. Mark sat too, a little too close.

"How are you?" he asked, truly concerned. "I have been so concerned. I didn't mean for…that to happen."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" I said quickly. I silently hoped that this would be the end of our little chat. Sadly, I was disappointed.

"How can I not worry about it? All I can think about since is the look in your eyes. You were terrified. But how could I restrain myself anymore?"

I had no idea where this was going. I had no idea how to answer that. All things considered I decided that it was safer if I stayed quiet.

"You see, I watch you going around my house, sorting the laundry or cleaning the kitchen or…whatever and you always seem happy. When you think I am not around you hum and you are always so…smiley. I love the way you are always blushing; it makes you even more beautiful. And the way you sweep your hair up into haphazard ponytail. I love the way that there are always a few strands lose around your face." With his hand he gently pushed one such strand of hair behind my ear. His hand brushed against my cheek as he moved in away.

I tensed. This was getting kind of creepy. I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. This made me decidedly more uncomfortable.

"I have tried you know. I have tried to repel myself. You're Charlie's daughter for God's sake. But I couldn't do it anymore; I _can't _do it anymore. I think that…no that's not right; I know that I am in love with you Bella."

Before I could comprehend just how repulsed I was Mark had moved too close. He ruthlessly put his arms on my waist and pulled me toward him. Before I could argue Mark's rigid lips were pressed to mine.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	6. Getting back on track

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any right over Twilight!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!**** Sadly, I am back to school now, but I promise that I will finish this story before I get banned from FF! (Or rather strongly advised not to go on FF!) **

**A/N: This is a little shorter than my other chapters! And I don't think it is a very good chapter! I found it impossible to write (in contrast to the rest of the story) so I hereby promise to make the next chapter better! **

I was so tired. I was so completely sleep deprived that I couldn't help but feel flattered. I allowed Mark's hands to wander. I allowed him deepen his kiss, hell I even kissed back. I couldn't even find the energy to be alarmed when he gently pushed me backwards so I was lying awkwardly on the sofa.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" a quiet voice enquired from the direction of the door.

Mark quickly pulled away. "Your girlfriend?" he asked before turning to me. "Bella, you lied to me!" he sounded mortally wounded. "_You_ told me that it was over between you and Cullen. _You_ said that you had enough of teenage boys and the fact that they had nothing to offer. _You _said that you could never love a guy that was so over protective. _You _said that whatever it was that was left between you and Edward was meaningless and the sooner you got away from him the better."

If I hadn't been so sure that he was lying, I would have been totally convinced. Of course Edward had the added advantage of being in his head so he was also well aware of the fact that he was lying. All the same I felt that I had to defend myself.

"No, Edward!" I sounded almost frantic. My sleep deprived state suddenly fading away. "You know that I would never ever say anything like that. You know that I love you so much and I will never ever feel any other way. And I-"

"Bella" Edward cut across me. He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "It's okay. It's okay love. Why don't you go home with Alice and I will follow you."

I looked past Edward and saw Alice leaning casually against the front door. I turned back to Edward. "You aren't going to…"

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be fine. You should just go with Alice" this wasn't a request but he was very careful not to make it sound like an order. He came over to me and took my hand. I couldn't help but notice that he was very careful and quite unwilling to touch me. He led me over to Alice and practically pushed us out the door.

It became very clear very quickly that Alice was in a 'no nonsense' mood. She didn't even bother making conversation even though it was obvious that we both had plenty to say.

"Edward said that I should take you to our house, but I can bring you to your own house if you would rather" she muttered as she started Edward's Volvo.

I was confused. Why would I ever choose not to go to the Cullen's house? "Why would I rather?" I asked puzzled.

"Whatever" she replied in a noncommittal kind of way.

"If you don't want me to go to your place I will go home. In fact I don't mind where I am as long as Edward is close by."

"Could have fooled me" Alice said disdainfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you are treating him like crap at the moment. Anytime he tries to help you bite his head off. You spent the whole day avoiding him …and me. And Bella, you didn't need foresight to see where that kiss was going and you didn't look too unwilling. The poor guy is going through hell and you seem completely unperturbed. This is so unfair to him Bella."

I didn't reply. There was no reply to that. Alice was, as always, correct. I was totally messing with Edward with all this. I had to be hurting him. I buried my head in my hands. How had I managed to get myself into this mess? I had just been trying to help out one suffering guy. But in the midst of my charity I had made the one guy that really mattered to me into the sufferer.

"Is Esme at home?" I enquired politely, not wanting to put further strain on our already taut relationship.

"Yes"

"Then if it's okay with you I would like to see her."

"Whatever" she muttered again.

There was silence between once more. A silence that neither of us made an effort to fill. I was too busy worrying about Edward. I was hoping that he and Mark were only talking. I knew that wasn't true. I also knew that deep down I was eager for something a lot less civil than a chat.

Once Alice cut the engine I jumped out of the car and ran straight into the house calling Esme as I went. I found her waiting for me in the sitting room.

"Are you okay, Bella dear?"

Without waiting for anymore invitation I told her everything. About avoiding Edward and Alice; going home sick; Mark's declaration; the kiss; the fact that I was too tired to process anything so I kissed back; the conversation that Alice and I had had in the car and finally my immense guilt.

"Esme, I have been so stubborn and consequently I keep hurting Edward. But that's going to stop now." I finished resolutely.

"And how are you going to stop it?"

"We're going to talk. We never talk anymore, mostly because I keep ending whatever attempts he makes at conversation. I am going to fix this, Esme."

"He loves you Bella" Esme muttered. This, I knew, was meant to console me but for once I doubted that this small fact would help. "Where is Edward by the way?"

I bit my lip. I had specifically omitted Edwards's whereabouts from the story. "He sent me home with Alice. He told me that he would follow."

Esme's lips moved to form the shape of an 'o.' "Do you want me to send one of his brother's after him?"

"Not really. I figure that Mark actually deserves whatever Edward does. Things got a little creepy. I don't think that I can keep face anymore."

Esme just nodded and hugged me close. "Feel better?" she asked.

"You know what? I think I do. Maybe I can get my life back on track now." This was the truth. I felt free of Mark now. And now that my faith in my love for Edward had been confirmed I was more than willing to try and get back to normal.

"I hope so. For your sake, Bella sweetheart, I hope so."

* * *

I waited for Edward to come home. I waited for hours. I waited until my eyes were too heavy. I waited until I felt consciousness slipping away. By this stage Esme said that I had to go home and Jasper was charged with getting me home safely. As always he didn't seem too eager to talk and I was more than happy to keep my own council. I was so worried about Edward. What had happened with Mark? Had he gotten in trouble? Was he forced to flee? Oh my God, what if he did have to flee the country or whatever? Would his family follow or would they remain separated? Either way it would be all my fault.

"Thanks Jasper" I whispered politely as I got out of the car.

"Don't worry about him Bella. There is no need to. This is fairly normal for him."

I didn't need to ask him what he was on about but I was still confused. Jasper, sensing this, continued rapidly.

"Edward is a really good guy; even as vampires go he is one of the best. Normally it's a good thing, but in this case it is a defect. Whenever he…hurts someone he feels the need to repent. He'll be in touch in a day or two though."

A day or two? I there was no way that I could wait that long for him to reappear. Maybe I should take this time to repent too though. Get my life back on track and stuff. I decided not to dwell on my loss but rather on another question that was preying on my conscience.

"You think he hurt Mark then?"

"From what Alice has told me he wanted to do a lot more than just hurt him. But I doubt he did any irreversible damage. He would take your feelings into consideration."

I nodded, unsure about how I felt about this.

"Don't worry Bella. He'll be home before you know it." There was a tone of finality in his voice which prompted me to leave the car and race into the house and upstairs to my room. I had been hoping that Edward would be there, waiting for me with a crooked smile. I was hoping that I would be able to fall into his arms and that he would hug me tight. I was disappointed.

My room was empty. My heart sank with disappointment, even though I knew that it would be. I dragged myself over to the bed. I briefly thought about getting changed into my pyjamas but it didn't seem all that important right at that moment.

As I slumped down onto my bed I saw that there was a piece of paper lying on my pillow. I carefully picked it up and began to read the slanting writing.

_  
My Darling Bella, _

_There is no need to be afraid or worried for me. I _am_ fine and will be back tomorrow morning. I just need to hunt. As for Mark; he is still alive but I can promise you that he will not be bothering you again. I just want to let you know that I don't believe a word Mark has told me. After all true love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does. Leave your window open and I will be here when you wake._

_All my love,_

_Edward _

With this reassurance I crawled into my soft bed. I fell asleep while reading and rereading this note.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


	7. Moving On

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own or have any right over Twilight!!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!**** You really do make writing much more fun!!**

**So…this is the LAST chapter****!! (And a little shorter than the others) I am going to miss this story so much but it is time that I was 'moving on'!! I think that I might do a sequel! Let me know your views on same!**

**Enjoy!**

"Bella honey" Charlie's voice called from the other side of my bedroom door followed by yet another knock.

"Yeah?" I answered sleepily.

"I have to go into work early, Bells. Mark needs to see me urgently. He sounded kind of edgy on the phone. So, I'll see you later. Okay?"

I mumbled something unintelligible which Charlie seemed to assume was an affirmation.

I slowly began to wake up. As my brain began functioning I realised that Edward wasn't lying next to me. I sat up with a start, sending my blanket flying of the bed.

"Good Morning" I heard Edward chuckle. I spun around to see him leaning casually against the window frame. Did that mean that he had just come in? Did it mean that Edward hadn't spent the night here but was just 'popping' in for a visit? "I heard Charlie coming in so I decided to scram I didn't go far though" he assured me in answer to my disgruntled look.

I smiled happily up at him. And for the first time in ages I was happy.

"How long before I have to get up?" I asked wide awake now.

"About an hour"

Good. We would get a chance to talk a little before we had to go to school. "Come here" I beckoned as I moved over into the bed.

Edward did come over, but I couldn't help but notice that he was a little hesitant. I cringed; maybe I had more damage control to do than I thought. It was only once I felt his arms wrapped around me I felt the confidence to begin.

"Are you okay?" I enquired, figuring it a good place to start.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine" he sounded taken aback. "But what about _you_? Are _you _okay?"

I sighed. There was no way he was making this all about me. Try as he might, he was not going to put the focus of this conversation on me. I was taking control.

"Of course I'm okay, you're here" I said with a certain amount of impatience. "But I am really sorry." Edward looked like he was about to interrupt but I sped up to stop him. "I can't believe I was such a…so mean. I shouldn't have blanked you all day, I know that you were just trying to help and I completely over reacted. In future I will always listen to you and if I don't coerce me."

Okay, deep breath. That was the first part over. Now for the more difficult apology.

"And thank you for saving me yesterday. I made a complete mess of everything. I don't even know why I went back to that creep in the first place; I guess I felt obliged to look after him. But, in reality, I don't know what I was thinking. The whole thing is so completely out of character for me. I should have regained my senses and hit Mark…really hard. But, I suppose that I was so tired and I missed you so much…or something like that. Anyway, long story short, I am so sorry. I love you insanely and I hate that I hurt you like that. I feel incredibly guilty and have done since Alice gave me a little talk. _If_ you forgive me" I put an emphasis on the 'if' in an attempt to show him that he had an option if he wanted it. "I will do my utmost to get back to normal and try to make things better again."

Edward stared at me. It was as if I was speaking nonsense. I replayed what I had just said in my head, but none of it sounded in the least nonsensical to me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked eventually. There was a definite tone of amusement in his velvet voice. "How can you think that this…blip would change how I feel about you? And you really should ignore whatever Alice told you. She was probably just being dramatic because you hadn't talked to her all day."

"But everything she said made perfect sense. She's right; you were the one that was getting hurt while I kept making mistake after mistake."

"I'll never be hurt I get as long as you are happy" Edward replied. I felt his lips on my head.

I waited for a moment. I could only see one way of making him admit that I had hurt him. I had to do it because as soon as I did I could start making things better. "Maybe you just don't love me like you claim to" I said quietly. I didn't even want to think about what was running Edward's head.

He took an age to reply. "What makes you think that?" he asked in a strangled voice. It was torturous to go on but I had a feeling that the plan might just work.

"Well, if you really loved me you wouldn't want any other guys to even look at me, let alone kiss me."

Another silence. I was beginning to feel awful. How could I manipulate Edward like this? I should just be happy with whatever he wants me to hear.

"You have got to be kidding" he murmured eventually. "If you as much as touch _Emmett's_ arm I can't think straight. Imagine how I felt when I saw you with Mark. It took all my control to stop myself from ripping him off you and killing him right there in front of you. I managed to keep in control though and get you away before I did anything rash. So, you should never ever think that I don't love you because that is the most blasphemes thing I could think of."

"I'm sorry I hurt you" I whispered as I buried my head in his chest.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "But none of it matters right now because you are safe and happy in my arms. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Edward," I asked. My voice was muffled because my face was still buried in his chest. "How imperative is it that we go to school today?"

"Not very, I guess."

"So, I have a plan" a trace of excitement had appeared in my voice. "Let's just stay like this all day. We don't even have to leave this room; well I might have to get food at some stage but otherwise we could remain here…all day."

Edward chuckled. "Why not?"

There was a comfortable silence between us for a while. Neither of us felt the need to say anything that would ruin this perfect situation although there was plenty that could be said.

My eyes started to drift shut. I was about to fight it when I heard the lulling sounds of my lullaby being hummed into my ear. Apparently Edward was encouraging the sleeping and who was I to contest the encouragement of Edward Cullen?

* * *

I slept right through breakfast and up until about lunch time I slept so soundly that I didn't even dream. As I was reaching up to kiss Edward a 'good afternoon' my stomach rumbled in a very unattractive way. I blushed, embarrassed, but Edward just laughed and led me to the kitchen.

He watched me with amusement as I fumbled around the kitchen trying to find something I wanted to eat. I ended up with a salad and French dressing. Edward glared at it with distaste; apparently lettuce wasn't his thing.

We talked about menial things until I noticed that Edward was bursting to say something.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently

"When are you going to ask?" Edward asked quietly. There was a bite in his voice. I couldn't help but wonder what it was I was supposed to be asking?

"Ask what?"

"Ask about Mark's welfare?" his voice sounded tormented. But he was right; I had been dying to ask since I first saw him.

"How's Mark?" I didn't really care about his well being so much as Edward's. I didn't want Edward to get in trouble if he had gone a little over the top.

Edward chuckled and clasped my hand. "He just has a few cuts and bruises, nothing life threatening. I think he is seriously considering leaving Forks."

I nodded trying to seem unaffected but inside I was overjoyed. Everything was going to be okay. Mark was well enough to look after himself possibly far far away. In addition to this fantastic news it turns out that my boyfriend was not going to be charged with murder!

I decided that I didn't want to talk about Mark anymore. I had wasted enough of my life with him and now I was done.

"What are we doing for the weekend?" I asked.

"Catching up on what you missed in school today?" Edward suggested with a smile.

"No, let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't care, as long as you are close by." I smiled up at him. I was so taking his lines!

"What about Mark? Won't you want to check in with him?" he didn't sound too thrilled that I might want to go to see Mark but he was making it obvious that he was not going to stop me.

"No, no! I've had enough of wasting my life on him. I think its time I moved on." I was certain of this. Nothing anyone could say would make me change his mind.

"Then lets do the moving on together" Edward said before scooping me into his arms and kissing me with unveiled adoration.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Ye have been so fantastic and I have totally enjoyed writing this story! **

**Hope you liked!**

**xxx**


End file.
